


Визит

by IrhelSol



Series: малина [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Мукуро решает разнообразить их сексуальную жизнь





	Визит

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rileniya  
> Написано в команду WTF Hibari & Mukuro 2018

Каблуки стучат по полу мерно, неторопливо, почти насмешливо, эхо отталкивается от стен, как волна от скалистого мыса, разбрызгивая звук подобно холодным солёным брызгам, и доносит Хибари Кёе весть — к его камере кто-то идёт.   
  
Кёя лежит на койке и не шевелится. Слушает, прикрыв глаза. Он замер в ожидании, откидывая за грань восприятия лишние ощущения: помятые в драке рёбра ноют, саднит ободранное колено, а спина будет вся в гематомах. Но разогнать фанатиков требовалось только грубой силой, никакого пламени при атаках на простых людей, пускай и ублюдков, никакой связи с Вонголой. Кёя сжимает челюсть и тут же усмехается. Он слишком привык к пламени, это опасно. Стоит больше уделять внимания физическим тренировкам, не три раза в неделю — каждый день. Тренировать внимание и реакцию ещё усиленнее. Может быть, почаще заезжать к Каваллоне. Может быть, он ослаб, потому что почти перестал драться с Мукуро…  
  
Без пламени все пять чувств будто бы притупились. Голоса полицейских почти не долетают до здешнего крыла, камеры пусты, сквозь прутья видно, как движется высокая фигура в его сторону — шаги кажутся знакомыми, но сосредоточиться на чувстве узнавания не получается. Кёя вдруг понимает, что слишком давно терпит боль, и сознание его предаёт. Его мелко колотит, под сердцем гнездится кирпичная тяжесть. Это раздражает.  
  
Кёя открывает глаза, щурится, сжимает-разжимает кулаки. Здесь тихо, чисто и очень светло — Кёе не приходилось бывать в полицейском участке дальше кабинета капитана. Но на Сицилии его бы узнали — не при аресте, при допросе, а здесь, в северной части Италии, не найдут даже отпечатков пальцев. Правда, был мизерный, но шанс, что те, кто стоял за фанатиками, подошлют к нему убийцу, возможно, даже мастера пыток, но для этого его сначала надо выкрасть. Ясно же, что за Кёей тоже кто-то стоит, и этот кто-то вытащит его рано или поздно — или нет, но зачистка продолжится. Если сюда идёт кто-то из людей Казони, он просто свернёт ему шею. Пистолета Кёя не боится.  
  
Навязчиво пахнет краской и чистящим моющим средством. К ним приплетается аромат застоявшейся воды и цветов. Пламя тумана.  
  
— Здравствуй, Хибари Кёя.  
  
Мукуро стоит напротив его клетки, крутит на пальце связку ключей и ухмыляется. Кёя медленно садится и рассматривает… кого? Освободителя? Врага? Напарника? Ещё одна личина-маска, роль, чужая шкура? Узкие белые джинсы, цепочки на поясе, тонкая чёрная футболка с длинным рукавом и обрезанные перчатки. Кёя морщится от мысли, даже намёка на то, что это очередной медиум.   
  
— Ты долго, — цедит сквозь зубы, а самого накрывает тревога. В глазах Мукуро плохо скрытое предвкушение и напряжение. Он не торопится. Смотрит в сторону, словно прислушиваясь, вставляет ключ в замок, и от щелчка Кёя вздрагивает. Почему Мукуро один, а не с сержантом, например? Зачем «одалживать» ключи и устраивать побег, если договорились, что за Кёю официально внесут залог подставные лица? Что за игра, почему он не в курсе?  
  
— Мукуро, что за шутки?..  
  
Кёя не понимает, как так получается, что Мукуро сегодня быстрее, сильнее, ловчее. Может, потому, что Кёя не в форме. Может, потому, что у Мукуро преимущество — но всё это чушь, Кёя сражался против Мукуро и его иллюзий, ещё не умея пользоваться своим пламенем.  
  
Просто он привык, приучился доверять Мукуро.   
  
Поэтому позволяет толкнуть себя, на мгновения лишая равновесия, сил, осознания — реальность ли всё это, и вжать лицом в решётку камеры. Мукуро сразу прижимается сзади, не давая отпрянуть, хватается руками за прутья, буквально втискиваясь в его тело так, чтобы Кёя почувствовал, как у Мукуро стоит. Смятение уступает острому недовольству, оно пережимает горло, ломит виски. Кёя медленно выдыхает: перед глазами от злости плавают круги. Он готов убивать. Он хочет убивать. Кёя вцепляется пальцами в бёдра Мукуро, ощущая спиной, как тяжело бьётся его сердце, как тот дышит в затылок и негромко постанывает, потираясь. И запах его кожи, сладковато-горький, запах волос и духов — как всегда прохладная водяная лилия с медовым оттенком и нотками жасмина — окутывают, смягчают напряжение и возбуждают. Не медиум. В мозгах проясняется, решётка кажется ледяной, а тело Мукуро — твёрдым, горячим, живым. Не поддельным. Гулко и ритмично бьётся кровь в ушах, отдаёт внизу живота щекотным желанием. Кёя облизывает губы, ухмыляется, сильнее расставляет ноги. Он изобьёт Мукуро за его выходки. Но потом.   
  
Мукуро внезапно смеётся грудным тихим смехом. Это тёмный, тяжёлый смех, так смеются демоны, безумцы, влюблённые. Теперь Кёя стискивает ладонями прутья решётки над головой. Мукуро нагло суёт руки за пояс брюк, в трусы, и обхватывает член, гладит, цепляя тонкую кожу холодными ободками колец, прикусывает шею — больно и сладко. Кёя шипит, толкается бёдрами в пах Мукуро, и тот просовывает колено, трётся им о промежность, давит так, что между ног горячо тяжелеет, а ногтями проводит по животу, остро и чувствительно, наверняка останутся красные полосы.  
  
— Знаешь, Кёя, я не взял ни смазку, ни презервативы. Смирись, но я тебя трахну, здесь и сейчас, в этом есть своя романтика, не находишь? А потом я поимею тебя на столике в кафе у всех на глазах. А потом в машине и в…  
  
Присохшая ранка в уголке рта трескается, но Кёя продолжает смеяться. Над наглостью Мукуро, над его сумасбродством, над тем, как собственная дисциплина летит к чёрту от голоса, в котором прячется насмешливое веселье и неприкрытый соблазн.   
  
— Тс-с, — Мукуро зажимает ему рот пальцами, — тихо, а то нас услышат и прервут. Я прошёл незамеченным, это легко, но ведь интереснее, когда тебя могут застать в любой момент, да, Кёя?  
  
Кёя лижет пальцы, на которых остался вкус смазки, перебивающий вкус шоколада — Мукуро ест его в таком количестве, что тот словно въелся в кожу и губы. Кёя смыкает зубы, кровь и аромат кувшинок сплетаются на языке.  
  
— Проказник, — лёгкое дыхание касается уха, в голосе улыбка, укор и холодная расчётливость. Мукуро пропихивает пальцы глубже, хозяйничает во рту, ласкает изнутри, другой рукой сдирает брюки с трусами и давит ладонью на поясницу. А потом вытаскивает обслюнявленные пальцы и проводит ими между ягодиц. Предвкушение ползёт под кожей, рождает нетерпеливость, раскачивает больное воображение.  
  
— Трахай давай, а то загрызу, — лениво приказывает Кёя. Мукуро тихо смеётся, шлёпает его по бедру — и резко толкается. Член кажется огромным и раскалённым, это не так, Кёя просто давно не был снизу, но задницу распирает, саднит, болезненно тянет, а Мукуро не дает времени притерпеться — они всё-таки в полицейском участке, и нечего затягивать прелюдию.  
  
– Ты дикий зверь, да, Кёя? И тебя ебут в жопу, — шепчет Мукуро так жадно, что внутри всё стягивает в тугой комок. — Слышишь, Кёя, ты ох-ре-нен-ный. Хочу, чтобы ты скулил подо мной и просил ещё.  
  
Кёя сжимает в зубах рукав рубашки и упорно молчит. От резких, глубоких толчков ресницы предательски влажнеют, теперь его знобит, хочется выть и вырываться. Захлёбываться воздухом и кровью Мукуро — и чтобы тот никогда не останавливался. Мукуро словно чувствует это, держит крепко, вновь прикусывает шею, грубо, беспорядочно дрочит, и постепенно Кёе удается расслабиться. Он заставляет себя дышать и не зажиматься, хоть немного контролировать своё тело. Нормально у него сейчас не встанет, но он не может совсем не реагировать на Мукуро, на его близость, будь то хорошая драка, совместный завтрак, взгляд через плотную толпу людей или член в заднице — и Кёя, рыча, начинает подмахивать. Пот стекает по лицу, его штормит между зыбким удовольствием и болью, уже вполне терпимой. Постепенно от каждого толчка по мышцам прокатывается волна огня, и хочется, чтобы этот огонь накрыл с головой, поглотил, утащил на дно личного ада, где цветут лотосы и можно отдаться инстинктам. Происходящее как бой, как пламя: мир обострен и ясен, и ты сам в том мире должен быть острым и ясным, на той грани жизни и смерти, где имеет значение лишь победа. Это не похоже на удовольствие. Это больше, чем просто удовольствие. Это…  
  
— Охуенно, — мучительно стонет Мукуро, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток Кёи, и тот с ним соглашается. Охуенно.  
  
Обмякший член выскальзывает из него, по ногам течет, и Кёя ощущает привычную брезгливость и волну пошлого животного возбуждения. Мукуро разворачивает его лицом к себе, исступлённо целует. Руки на боках подрагивают, серёжки тумана ловят блики ламп, звенят, и Кёя невольно стонет, и это, черт бы все побрал, не стон боли. Кёе хорошо.  
  
Они оба уже давно не задаются вопросами о том, кто сильней, кто сверху, у них хорошо получается удовлетворять желания друг друга.  
  
Кёя сдирает с себя рубашку, подтирается ею, комкает и бросает в угол. Неловкими руками надевает трусы и брюки, садится на пол и вытягивает затёкшие ноги. И только потом смотрит на Мукуро. Тот запирает дверь в камеру с той стороны, и почему-то Кёя не удивлён.  
  
— Через час люди Казони придут за тобой. Выживи, Хибари Кёя, — нежно шепчет Мукуро, трогая ладонью его волосы. — Я буду ждать тебя. У меня ещё много планов.   
  
— У нас, — поправляет его Кёя, прижимаясь затылком к прутьям и прикрыв глаза.  
  
Мукуро уходит. Кёя с трудом поднимается, медлит и суёт руку в карман брюк. Кольцо и коробочка облака снова при нём. А значит, сегодня вечером посетителей наугад выбранного кафе ждёт незабываемое зрелище.


End file.
